Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{2}{5} \times 5\dfrac{2}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{22}{5} \times \dfrac{27}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{22 \times 27}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{594}{25}$ $ = 23 \dfrac{19}{25}$